


since we've been apart

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Сборник драбблов, виньеток и мини по стаки.





	1. осколки

**Author's Note:**

> Бывшее название сборника — «осколки».  
Нынешнее — строка из песни Scorpions — Deep and Dark; переводится как «с тех пор, как мы порознь».
> 
> Жанры, персонажи, предупреждения и метки будут добавляться по мере необходимости, рейтинг будет повышаться по тому же принципу.

Сегодня пятница, а это значит — Баки собирается на очередное свидание.

Он бреется, продолжая разговаривать со Стивом, подпирающим косяк двери в ванную, замолкая лишь изредка, когда пена грозит попасть в рот, он укладывает волосы бриолином — причёсывает, долго, придирчиво орудуя расчёской, он одевается, последний раз спрашивает Стива, точно ли тот не хочет пойти — и уходит, быстро спускаясь по лестнице, после того, как слышит извечный ответ.

Сегодня пятница, а это значит — Стив опять чувствует себя отвратительным другом. Чувствует себя эгоистом. Чувствует себя дураком.

Ещё он терпеть не может бриолин потому, что знает, насколько у Баки мягкие на ощупь волосы. С бриолином касаться их становится куда менее приятно.

Не то чтобы он себе это часто позволяет.

Сначала Стива злили рассказы Баки об очередной девушке или девушках, видит Бог. О Мэри из аптеки, о Белле из овощной лавки на углу, об Элли, которая не работает потому, что её отец настолько богат, что, пожалуй, может себе позволить выкупить весь их старенький дом. Потом он понял — в этом нет и не было злого умысла. Никогда.

Но от этого желание закричать Баки в лицо когда он делает это, не исчезает, иногда оно почти берёт над Стивом верх.

Хватит рассказывать мне о девушках, пожалуйста, Господи, Бак.

Я влюблён в тебя уже несколько лет, и я никогда не позволю себе хотя бы коснуться тебя, но теперь ты хотя бы знаешь.

Нет, не знает. И не узнает никогда. Потому что на самом деле Стив — хороший друг.

Поэтому в следующую пятницу он подпирает косяк двери теперь уже их крошечной гостиной, в которой трудно повернуться, не задев ничего. И смотрит. На то, как Баки бреется, сидя в вырезанном солнечным светом круге на полу, держа в руке небольшое потёртое зеркало, с которым в свое время так же брился его отец.

Но Баки, — Баки недостаточно просто рассказывать о своих девушках. Он хочет, чтобы и Стив рассказывал о своих, и потому постоянно, постоянно говорит ему:

О Бетти, которая любит блондинов.

О Кэти, которая восхищается художниками.

Об Элизе, которую привлекает _тонкая красота_.

Стиву хочется смеяться ему в лицо, потому что вот она — его беттикэтиэлиза, сидит в солнечном свете и улыбается ему. Стиву хочется кричать.

Он не удерживает горького, вымученного смешка; зеркало выскальзывает из неизбежно вымазавшихся в пене пальцев.

Стив бездумно опускается на колени рядом, собирает осколки в ладонь по одному. Один за другим за другим, пока один из них не режет мякоть ладони; он тихо вскрикивает.

Баки выглядит виноватым, когда заставляет его раскрыть руку и высыпать оттуда собранное стекло. Баки выглядит виноватым, когда склоняется уже почти начисто выбритым лицом к его ладони. Когда целует её. Целует куда дольше, чем положено. Целует, хотя за одно это, стоило людям узнать, их бы подвергли насмешкам и обходили по другой стороне улицы по огромной дуге.

Когда он поднимает голову, на его губах — кровь, а в глазах — искренняя нежность и что-то ещё.

Что-то, что никогда не мелькало в них при разговорах обо всех этих девушках.

***

— Позови на свидание Делли из финансового отдела, — говорит Наташа.

Она любит высоких блондинов и заинтересована в блюдении справедливости лишь чуть меньше тебя, хоть её работа и не располагает, говорит она.

Наташа делает это из лучших побуждений. Она на самом деле заботится о нём. Ей на самом деле не всё равно.

Она, готов спорить Стив, может устроить ему свидание с любой женщиной и любым мужчиной — в разумных пределах — на планете Земля, но это ничего не меняет, потому что Стив — Стив хотел бы услышать одно-единственное имя. 

Они похожи в этом, она и он. Это ранит куда больше, чем имена всех тех женщин, с которыми он не собирается встречаться. Которые не будут для него тем же, чем был, что есть Баки.

В один день у Стива заканчиваются отговорки. В тот же день он понимает, что самое мéньшее, чем он может отплатить за её заботу — честность. Хотя бы относительная.

Наташа понимающе кивает, когда он рассказывает, и Стив продолжает жить дальше думая о том, что хотя бы его сердце им стоило бы так и оставить во льдах.


	2. больше не

Последняя мысль Баки и первая мысль Солдата — они больше не могут сделать мне больно.

_господи, я наконец умру, господи, господи, сделай так, чтобы это было быстро, я ведь всю жизнь ходил на службы, господи, и молился перед едой и сном, и_

_никто из них не сильнее меня. никто_

Мысли Солдата порой просачиваются в мысли давно уже мёртвого Баки, и пугают его до новой, очередной смерти. Его больше не пытают, понимает он. Его создают. Из него, как из покорной глины, тёплыми-холодными пальцами, лепят что-то, чем он никогда не был и никогда не хотел стать.

Но Баки уже нет, а Солдату незачем противиться, и он принимает новую форму.

***

Он встречает других Зимних Солдат, новых, усовершенствованных, абсолютно бесчувственных, и они делают с ним то, что он обычно делает с людьми.

Он вспоминает.

Баки поднимает голову где-то глубоко внутри, в его глазах светятся усталость от всего мира и понимание. Осознание.

Не принятие.

Всё ещё нет.


	3. как одну из своих француженок

— Нарисуй меня, — слышит Стив над самым ухом, и чуть не выпрыгивает из собственной кожи.

В этот уголок пристани, заваленный почти целиком ржавой рухлядью, никто и никогда не приходил по одной причине — сидеть здесь было всего-то на самом краю, и места с натяжкой хватало самому Стиву и его альбому, да и добраться сюда можно было одним путём — протискиваясь между угрожающе торчащими кусками металла. Стиву это удаётся, но он понимает, что ещё пара лет, и даже он вырастет слишком большим, чтобы это проделывать.

Потому он наслаждается моментом.

Баки садится, забрав себе на колени его альбом и прижавшись невольно своим бедром к бедру Стива так, что необычно жаркий для Нью-Йорка день становится ещё очевиднее от прикосновения к другому изнывающему от жары телу, и прикрыв глаза и болтая ногами, едва не достающими до плещущейся под ними воды, подставляет лицо солнцу.

Стив спрашивает, как он забрался сюда, почти обвиняюще тыкая его острым локтём под рёбра, Баки, безмятежно улыбаясь, отвечает, что поверху, и они оба замолкают.

Жар неторопливо колышется над водой Нью-Йорк Бэй.

— Что там? — спрашивает Баки через пару секунд, и Стив чуть не роняет карандаш, который крутил в руках, пока смотрел на своего нового друга, чувствуя в них знакомый зуд, призывающий достать бумаги и зарисовать его лицо. — В альбоме?

Почти решив было, что Баки спрашивал о том, почему он пялится, Стив в ответ на это вздыхает с облегчением.

— Корабли. Волны. Облака смешной формы. Иногда — люди. Но редко. Они плохо у меня получаются, — Стив задумывается и замолкает, но потом всё же прибавляет: — Пока.

— Я могу тебе помочь, — лукаво улыбается ему Баки, приоткрывая один глаз. — Нарисуй меня. Я буду твоей… как это называется, моделью?

***

— Нарисуй меня, — говорит Баки, перелистнув страницу учебника, но в этом не то чтобы есть нужда — Стив и так рисовал именно его. Баки, на полу его собственной комнаты, нежащегося в лучах яркого солнца, узорчато падающего на пол и стены через пахнущие крахмалом занавески.

После они молчат — Баки переписывает начисто, закусив губу от усердия, своё домашнее задание, Стив рисует его. С неменьшим усердием.

К этому моменту людей в его альбомах куда больше. Почти все их наброски — Баки, но это логично, думает Стив. Баки — его лучший друг и главная, самая первая модель.

***

— Нарисуй меня, мелкий, — говорит Баки, и Стив не хочет этого делать. Он не хочет оставлять на бумаге эту грусть в уголках его растянутых всё равно в улыбке губ, грусть, сквозящую у него во взгляде. — Давай же, ну. А потом нарисуй и себя. Через зеркало. Сможешь?

Стив вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Он правда не понимает, и Баки объясняет со вздохом.

— Все берут с собой туда фото своих девочек. Те, кто понаглее — вырезки из журналов, сам понимаешь, каких.

— Чьё фото возьмёшь ты? — после продолжительного молчания выдавливает Стив, потому что он знает, что неправильно завидовать той девушке, чьё фото Баки будет хранить у самого сердца, но завидует всё равно.

Баки склоняет голову на плечо, а потом улыбается по-настоящему, весело, так, что Стив не может не ответить, хоть и чувствует, что сердце будто пилят тупым ножом.

— Твоё. Не хочу обижать никого из тех дамочек, с кем я гулял всё это время, но у нас с ними правда нет таких воспоминаний. Не успели, понимаешь, Стиви? Я ведь с ними не знаком уже чёрт знает сколько лет.

Стив не хочет рисовать себя — иногда он не может даже на себя смотреть, не чувствуя одновременно нелепой жалости к себе и злости, но он кивает.

— Нарисуешь? — кажется, с надеждой спрашивает Баки. — Сфотографироваться мы уже не успеем.

Стив кивает ему и, провожая его наутро, отдаёт ему свой портрет — нарисованный, правда, куда менее уверенно, чем портрет Баки, который он оставил дома, на своём письменном столе, но он старался. Правда старался.

Баки прячет его в нагрудный карман, обнимает Стива, ткнувшись ему на мгновение в волосы лицом и уезжает на войну.

***

— Нарисуй меня, — тихо просит Баки, и Стив чуть не падает со стула, на котором спал — комичное зрелище при его-то новом теле.

Лицо Баки — одного цвета с простынями в лазарете, но его глаза сияют, а на его губах — чертовски настоящая улыбка.

Стив трогает его за руку, коротко кивает, и, ненадолго отлучившись, возвращается со стареньким альбомом и почти сточенными карандашами.

И рисует, не приукрашивая ничего, не убирая синяков странной формы на лице Баки, не стирая с него усталость.

Он просто безумно рад, что Баки вернулся к нему живым.

***

— Нарисуй меня, — хрипло говорит Баки, и у Стива, как водится, всё сжимается от его голоса внизу живота и в груди.

Он выглядит как юный бог, ждущий жертв в свою честь, раскинувшись на белых простынях на огромной постели — обнажённый, с блестящим от пота телом, с бокалом вина в руке. До боли прекрасный.

Днём они бродили по брошенному хозяевами двухэтажному дому, куда их, как две главные надежды нации (Стива — как Капитана, Баки — как его верного друга, всегда готового подставить плечо и следить из-за него же за окружением в прицел винтовки), расквартировали в одиночку, периодически содрогаясь от фото, находящихся почти везде.

Хозяева — мужчина, убелённый сединами и женщина с неширокой, но тёплой улыбкой, — обедают за столом на террасе на втором этаже. Хозяева чешут за ушами собаку, радостно прищурившегося дога. Хозяева — гораздо моложе, — с двумя свёртками, перетянутыми широкими лентами, на руках. Хозяева с двумя парнями, похожими, как две капли воды, сидящими на пороге этого дома.

От этого было не по себе. Они были словно призраками в доме, и так наполненном ими.

Они поели в обоюдном молчании, прогулялись по мощёной разноцветными камнями и ракушками улочке, и уединились в доме, не зажигая света.

В плывущей маревом жаре средиземноморской ночи у них, если подумать, не было ни единого шанса.

Стив помнит, как Баки несмело поцеловал его сначала в обращённую к нему спину, а потом — в губы, когда он рывком обернулся. Помнит, как целовал его сам, задыхаясь от страха, желания, и чего-то ещё, что больно кололо сердце. Помнит, как Баки стонал коротко, так отчаянно, будто ему тоже больно, когда он трогал его. Помнит, как целовал всё его тело, собирая с него запах цветочного мыла, которым они, невесело смеясь, по очереди вымылись накануне, найдя его в ванной этого же дома. Цветы на его коже были не теми простыми ромашками на поблекнувшем рисунке с упаковки, они превратились в ароматные, яркие орхидеи. Помнит, как они прижимались друг к другу всем телом.

Стив рисует Баки, целует Баки, пьёт его с его губ, до самого рассвета.

***

— Нарисуй меня, — почти приказывает ему Баки, но Стив не обращает на тон внимания. Лучше так, чем постоянная вопросительная интонация, ясно говорящая о том, что Баки, его Баки, привык к тому, что ему исключительно отдают приказы.

Стив рисует — его цепкое новое выражение лица, застарелую боль в его глазах, его хищную позу, выдающую готовность броситься в любой момент. Его новую руку, металлом отбрасывающую блики на потолок и стены.

Баки, кажется, почти не узнаёт себя, когда Стив протягивает ему альбом, несмотря на то, что каждый день умывается у зеркала. Сам. Уже сам.

Баки благодарно кивает и просит разрешения оставить рисунок себе, почти вздрагивая от звука вырываемого из альбома листа секундой позже.

Поля почти всех страниц блокнота Стива, куда он заносит свои находки в двадцать первом веке, изрисованы профилем Баки, его глазами, губами, контурами его тела в рассеянном свете утра сорок четвёртого.

***

— Нарисуй меня, — шепчет Баки Стиву в губы, и в противовес своим словам прижимается своим телом к его в ту же секунду, будто желая сплавиться вместе, вплавиться друг в друга.

Это вполне осуществимо, в такой-то жаре. Эта ночь напоминает Стиву о той, другой почти семь десятков лет и две ненастоящие смерти назад, но то, от чего у него щиплет глаза — Баки, кажется, вспоминает тоже. Он так же нерешительно прижимается — как тогда, его нерешительность рождена не ожиданием приказа, а готовностью остановиться, если то, что он сделает, будет чересчур. Если это не понравится.

Боже.

Стиву нравится так, что он теряет себя, прижимается, цепляется за плечи — то, которое помнит и то, которое нет, так, что он сорванным голосом зовёт Баки снова и снова, так, что плачет под конец, уткнувшись Баки в грудь и стальной хваткой прижимая его к себе.

За все эти годы он привык, что у него ничего нет. Что ему — ему лично, ему-Стиву, ему-сопляку из Бруклина, которого кто угодно мог перешибить одним пальцем, нечего терять. Теперь у него снова есть тот, кто был всегда — Баки, и Стив ни за что, никогда не собирается терять его снова.

Баки прижимается в ответ так же тесно, изгиб тела к изгибу, и они тяжело, замученно дышат в вязкой темноте, лёжа поверх так и не разобранной постели Стива.

Баки первым находит его губы снова, коротко их касаясь, и ложится близко, почти душа своим жаром и тяжестью тела, скорее на Стива, чем рядом с ним.

Стив не против.

Он не мечется этой ночью по всей постели, сбивая ногами простыни и не просыпается с высыхающими на щеках слезами.

***

— Нарисуй меня, Стиви, — говорит ему Баки, довольно улыбаясь, раскинувшись на их новом диване в их новой гостиной, пока Стив расставляет на журнальном столике коробки с ещё дымящейся пиццей. Баки закладывает руку за голову и закусывает губу, явно стараясь удержаться от смеха. — Как одну из своих француженок.

Стив не припоминает, чтобы на их пятничных киносеансах кто-то из тех Мстителей, что их посещают, включал «Титаник», но эта фраза отчего-то его всё равно совершенно не удивляет.

Потому что она в духе Баки — Баки, который был счастлив когда-то и счастлив сейчас, Баки, который согревает теплом всех, кого любит, Баки, который снова улыбается ему и другим.

Стив готов рисовать его старые-новые улыбки на каждом попадающемся под руку клочке бумаги до самого скончания времён.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Почти уверена, что действие драббла происходит в той же вселенной, что и действие этого фика: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435414


	4. иногда ты — зверь в своей собственной глотке

Стив бережен с ним, но он _неправильно_ бережен.

Стиву следовало бы обращаться с ним не как с фарфоровой статуэткой, а как с гранатой без чеки.

(Может быть, и неправильная сыворотка сработала хотя бы относительно верно — усилила и лучшее, и худшее.)

Он всегда верил Стиву. Всегда. 

У него не было желания не делать этого. Не было причин.

Поначалу он верил даже тому Стиву из собственных галлюцинаций — каждому из них, потому что Стив, даже если он — порождение его собственного ума, не может обманывать ни из каких побуждений, если речь идёт о жизни Баки. Он не обманул бы его. 

Не обманывал. 

Не обманывает.

Но когда чужие когти разрывают его плоть, из растерзанного нутра на него смотрит собственное лицо. 

Собственное лицо, на котором можно прочесть только механическое и в то же время страстное желание убивать. Собственные глаза, смотрящие на него исподлобья холодно. Выжидая. С затённым злым интересом.

Собственное пустое лицо, на котором написана смутная жажда услышать те самые тринадцать слов.

Проснуться.

_доброе утро,_

Солдат.


	5. четыре ненастоящие смерти

В первый раз он умирает осенью тысяча девятьсот тридцать четвёртого года.

Баки нетерпеливо ждёт в углу, пока Стива осматривает доктор, усатый и чрезвычайно важный мистер Бэггинс. Обычно Стив не слишком любит присутствие врачей и особенно — их прикосновения, но он в полубреду уже почти сутки, и в этот раз осмотр проходит быстро.

Миссис Роджерс выходит вслед за доктором, даже не кинув на Баки взгляда, и он, пользуясь этим, тут же крадётся к двери, прижимаясь к ней ухом.

И всё равно, очевидно, пропускает начало разговора, потому что миссис Роджерс говорит — таким тоном, какого Баки у неё не слышал ещё никогда:

— Как так может быть? Это ведь даже не туберкулёз!

— Вы должны понимать, — в голосе врача, на его вкус, маловато сочувствия и слишком много — раздражения, — это не туберкулёз, верно, но мальчик истощён. Он от природы слаб, он болеет слишком часто, чтобы организм успевал хотя бы относительно восстановиться за периоды, когда его ресурсы не тратятся на борьбу с болезнью. Итог крайне, крайне печален, но, если вдуматься — закономерен.

Он думает, что Стив умрёт, с ужасом понимает Баки. Нет, он в этом уверен. Баки хочется распахнуть дверь так, чтобы она громко ударилась о стену за ней и громко сказать этому человеку, что он думает о нём.

И ещё сказать, что он неправ, что Стив сильный и он выживет. Что такого — всего этого — не может быть. Но…

Но ещё где-то в глубине разума Баки есть другой голос. Его собственный, тихий и горестный. Тот, который говорит, что доктор прав хотя бы насчёт того количества раз, что Стив болел за последние годы. Слишком много. Но это — это, чёрт возьми, должно было стать очередной простудой, которую он в очередной раз перетерпит, лёжа в постели. Которую Баки поможет ему перетерпеть, не оставляя скучать, пока миссис Роджерс проводит часы и дни в госпитале, ухаживая за теми людьми, которым приходится ещё хуже.

Понаблюдав ещё немного за Стивом — тот спит, бледный, как полотно, поверхностно дыша, — Баки выскальзывает из комнаты, тихо притворяя за собой дверь.

Миссис Роджерс смотрит на него так, будто только сейчас вспоминает, что он здесь. Может, это так и есть.

— Тебе лучше идти домой, — говорит она, и тянется потрепать его по волосам, но её рука замирает на середине движения. — Я не пойду на работу завтра, он не будет один.

Они оба знают, что завтра Баки будет здесь, точно так же, как оба знают, что завтра над Ист-Ривер взойдёт солнце.

Баки ничего не говорит, лишь кладёт руку на плечо миссис Роджерс, едва касаясь и не смея обнять, и выходит, на прощание встретившись с ней взглядом.

Как только он спускается до низа лестницы, из-за двери квартиры Роджерсов раздаются приглушенные всхлипы.

(Стив просыпается через день, и понемногу выздоравливает за следующие две недели. Миссис Роджерс будто разом молодеет на те двадцать лет, на которые стала старше с того момента, как доктор сказал ей, что её единственный сын скоро умрёт, и до того, как Стив начал сам вставать с постели. Ни Баки, ни она сама, он уверен, никогда не говорят Стиву правды о том, что случилось тогда.)

*** 

В первый раз он умирает в плену у чёртовых нацистов, истощённый ежедневной непосильной работой, а теперь ещё и прикованный ремнями к кушетке под жарким, слепящим светом лампы.

_Они_ знают, как его зовут, _они_ откуда-то знают, и от этого Баки хочется смеяться. _Они_ ничерта о нём не знают, Боже. Он не хочет иметь ничего общего с _ними_. Не хочет очередных шприцов и жара, скатывающегося от горла к коленям. Не хочет, чтобы они вслух обсуждали его при нём же, как лабораторную крысу. Он хочет домой. В Бруклин, к своей семье, в свой дом, свою комнату, на свою постель. Хочет к Стиву, которого, слава Богу, здесь нет.

От мысли, что он мог бы быть здесь, и ему бы всё же пришлось наблюдать, не в силах сделать хоть что-то, как Стив мучительно умирает, прикованный к кушетке рядом, его тошнит. И рвёт — чем-то из того, что они залили в его желудок пару часов назад.

Баки смотрит в невидимый за ярким светом лампы прямо в лицо потолок и упрашивает себя не жалеть себя и не бояться.

(Стив появляется в его кошмаре пару дней спустя, и это действительно сон, потому что Баки никогда не видел людей, которые бы выглядели так — как силачи из цирка, но в реальной жизни. Тепло его тела живое, почти настоящее. Баки позволяет этому успокоить себя, усыпить, пока Стив не распахивает резким движением какую-то дверь, и они не оказываются один на один с безлунной ночью снаружи. Её холод покалывает кожу Баки, и он наконец понимает, что всё это было по-настоящему.)

***

В первый раз он умирает в объятиях какой-то машины Говарда Старка, лепестки которой смыкаются на его теле. Это напоминает Стиву пыточную машину из Средневековья, которую он видел в какой-то из книг по европейской истории, железную деву.

Он старается не думать об этом.

Он вспоминает взгляд Пегги, последний, который она бросила на него, пока не исчезла из виду.

Он вспоминает маму, которой обещал заботиться о себе.

Он вспоминает Баки, которому обещал ровно то же. Обещал не делать глупостей. Видимо, Баки не увёз с собой ни одной, потому что эта — самая большая.

Он старается не кричать, когда становится так больно, как ему не было никогда раньше, потому что если он закричит, они остановятся. Он не хочет этого больше всего на свете.

Ему всё же приходится закричать, чтобы они не остановились, и через пару секунд Стив почти с удовлетворением ощущает усилившийся жар и давление — такое, будто каждая клетка в его теле хочет стать _больше-больше-больше_.

Когда всё заканчивается, и он выпадает из машины, его выносят, подхватив под руки — больше, выше, когда он смотрит на Пегги, подбежавшую к нему, сверху вниз, когда смотрит так на каждого из окружающих его мужчин, это всё кажется ему очередным сном в лихорадочном бреду.

(Это не сон, и он понимает это, только когда его ступни чувствуют под собой холод брусчатки. Или когда он врезается в витрину магазина. Когда перелетает через трёхметровый забор. Всё остальное всё ещё кажется сном, потому что такое бывает только в кино, в нуарных детективных фильмах. Когда Стив стоит над телом человека, которого до этого буквально зашвырнул на пристань, и который раскусил капсулу с чем-то ровно двадцать четыре секунды назад, порезы от стекла на его теле уже — не более чем розовые блестящие полосы давних шрамов.)

***

В первый раз он умирает, когда Стив отпускает его руку. Она и грузовой вагон удаляются с огромной скоростью, ветер свистит в ушах Баки так, что он не слышит звука удара о землю. Так, что он понимает, что у него больше нет руки ниже локтя только когда видит оборванный рукав и почерневший от крови снег вокруг. Её столько, что он отстранённо думает, осталось ли хоть что-то в его теле.

Он смотрит на звёзды в просвете между горами и ждёт, когда за ним придут — Воющие Коммандос или только Стив. Теперь он сможет его вытащить и один.

Он сжимается в комок, почти не чувствуя от холода того бока, на котором лежал всё это время.

За ним приходят, но это не Коммандос. И не Стив.

(Потом Баки — в те моменты, которые он помнит — становится больнее и холоднее, чем было когда-либо в жизни. Он чувствует запах горелого мяса и сжимает в кулак кисть своей несуществующей больше левой руки. Она блестит в свете ламп.)

***

(Он никогда не говорит об этом никому и особенно — Баки, но он умер ещё раз и ещё разы после, пока не умер окончательно, чтобы проснуться в новом веке.)

Пегги трогает его за плечо и сочувственно смотрит. У неё тоже покраснели глаза.

— Мне нужно было просто держать его, — говорит ей Стив, и обычно Пегги понимает.

Сейчас — нет.

Не понимает, как ему хочется отмотать время назад и отпустить и свою руку. Может, он нашёл бы Баки. Может, он нашёл бы его тело и, свернувшись вокруг него, выл бы, пока у него не отказали бы связки. Он всё равно был бы на своём месте.

Пегги обнимает его, и её руки смыкаются на его теле как объятия машины Старка много лет назад.

(Потом, ещё через сотню лет, он слышит слёзы в её голосе, когда они договариваются о свидании, которого не будет уже никогда, и это кощунственно, но теперь, пожалуй, она почти понимает. Стив предпочёл бы, чтобы она оставалась в неведении, потому что он в паре десятков секунд от того, чтобы не понимать больше ничего и никогда.)

***

(Он никогда не говорит об этом никому, и особенно — Стиву, но он умер ещё раз, умирал ещё много раз после, после каждой из миссий, после каждой из их встреч.)

Самое острое воспоминание, самая настоящая из этих его смертей — после той встречи на мосту. Солдат знает, что не умрёт — они не станут так тратить ресурсы, затраченные на его создание и поддержание, он слышал голос директора Пирса, приказавший всего лишь стереть его, но ему страшно. Так люди цепляются за кромку между жизнью и смертью — потому что боятся забыть и боятся, что их забудут.

Боятся потерять себя.

Он послушен, его толкают в кресло, но внутри него в стекло бьётся какая-то маленькая его часть, которая не хочет и не может забывать. Он чувствует себя так, будто завяз в янтаре или в меду, и не может двигаться, будто может только наблюдать.

Очень скоро противоречий не остаётся, всё вновь однозначно. Ясно как день.

(Ему приходится одернуть себя на хэликэрриере; Капитан Америка смотрит ему в глаза. Позволяет ударить себя. Не убивает, всего лишь доводя до потери сознания. Бросает щит. Позволяет себя избить. Так не поступают с врагами.)

***

(Но он и не враг.)


	6. самайн

Ты знаешь меня, спрашивает его человек со знакомым, мёртвым лицом во сне однажды.

Да, отвечает ему он. Потому что давно не умеет лгать. Потому что никогда не лгал ему, хоть и не знает, откуда знает это.

Ты помнишь меня, спрашивает его человек, и он качает головой. Воспоминания проносятся перед мысленным взглядом — кровь, тонкие руки и уголь в них, кровь, кровь, кровь и холод, худое лицо со впалыми щеками и то же — но сильнее, здоровее, полное жизни, но всё с той же упрямо сжатой челюстью, тепло и холод, визг ветра в ушах — но все они выскользают из рук. Каждое.

Ты помнишь меня, утвердительно говорит ему человек с двумя лицами, когда стекло перед лицом Солдата и жидкость под его веками заинедевают, когда он протягивает руку к миру снаружи.

Ты меня помнишь, говорит ему человек.

Он качает головой.

Ты меня знаешь.

Он смотрит и не издаёт ни звука.

Ни единого. Ни одного.

Ты меня знаешь, торжествующе говорит ему человек. Его лицо плывёт, искажаясь в дымке.

Из-под румянца на щеках проглядывает смертельная бледность, потом — белизна кости и чёрные провалы.

Ты меня помнишь.

Кто ты, наконец, находит он голос. Кто.

Ты знал меня всю жизнь, Бак, отвечает ему Смерть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть называется так во-первых потому, что я написала этот драббл ещё 31 октября 2019, в ночь на Хэллоуин, во-вторых — из-за самого значения Самайна, смерть и возрождение.


	7. криостазис

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пост-ЗС.

Каждый вечер со стороны залива Нью-Йорк тянет холодом.

Ледяной ветер из Атлантики путает бумаги на столе Стива, захлопывает сквозняком двери, раздувает занавески на открытых окнах в спальне. Полы из тёмного дерева становятся такими холодными, что ступни почти начинают примерзать к ним. Он не включает подогрев. Он принимает душ, разбирает по коробке перевезённых в эту квартиру вещей каждый вечер, если только он дома, надевает обычную серую футболку и обычные серые домашние штаны, и ложится, всегда на живот, всегда отвернувшись от окон.

Он расслабляет мускул за мускулом в теле, считает овец, вспоминает названия всех тех маленьких, затерянных на карте Европы городков, в которых их временно расквартировывали семьдесят лет назад, встаёт и меряет шагами комнату, садится, упирая локти в колени, а ладони — в лицо, откидывается на спину на кровать.

Он ждёт.

Узорчатые тени мечутся по потолку, иногда застывая, он просто смотрит на них, ровно дыша. Раз. Два… Три… Запнувшись и замерев на двухстах восьмидесяти трёх, он засыпает, рывком просыпаясь через два часа и сорок три минуты от громко хлопнувшей по стене за ней рамы окна и судорожного стука собственного сердца — такого, будто кто-то целится ему в лицо, такого, будто за ним гнались. Гонятся до сих пор.

Смутное чувство где-то в районе живота и его суперслух говорят Стиву то, что он знает и так: в комнате и квартире он один.

Он засыпает снова, на этот раз просыпаясь утром, когда холодный бриз сменяется тёплым ветром с континента.

Он всё ещё один.

Он засыпает.

***

Следующей ночью он просто скользит под одеяло, не включая нижнего или верхнего света, просто вытягивается на постели и засыпает, мгновенно.

Во сне он видит летящие опасно низко самолеты и тёмную от гари и крови, взрытую землю. Он смотрит на небо, и оно выцветает на глазах, как на старой плёнке. Он стоит, пошатываясь, у кромки леса, не решаясь выйти на огромное открытое пространство, луг, поросший цветами и травой выше пояса. На плечо ему опускается рука, знакомое до боли и слёз ощущение; он медлит, но всё ещё чувствует приятную, тёплую тяжесть на левом плече. Когда он оборачивается, за его спиной — только деревья и непроглядная тьма леса дальше, там, куда кроны не дают просочиться дневному свету.

Когда он просыпается, у него болезненно, тяжело ноет чуть ниже переносицы и его горло будто стискивает рука. Или руки.

Он, не поднимаясь, сползает на пол, на колени, подтягивает к себе одну из коробок у ножек стола, захлопывает, дотянувшись, по очереди оба окна, и раскладывает на полу фото, бережно переворачивая каждое, которое лежит вверх ногами и расправляя заломленные годы назад уголки.

Ему холодно. Ему так холодно.

Он поднимает первую фотографию и смотрит холоду в лицо.

Их первый день вместе в армии. Он сам, сгорбившись, спит на стуле, Баки поверхностно, неспокойно дремлет на койке лазарета. Их руки лежат поверх одеяла, едва касаясь пальцами.

Он вскочил как от залпа прямо над ухом, когда Баки шевельнул пальцами и, с усталой улыбкой, соскальзывающей во что-то, больше похожее на гримасу боли, сказал: _«Я правда здесь? Кажется, ты всё же со мной застрял, Стиви»._

Последний день перед отправкой Баки на фронт. Это даже не фотография — рисунок, сотни раз сложенный и разглаженный терпеливой рукой на страницах маленького альбома. Рисунок его собственного пера. Стив морщится.

Баки на его портрете улыбается, прикусив едва заметно нижнюю губу, его фуражка привычно сдвинута набок, он смотрит уверенно, прямо в глаза, с теплом, которое не может спрятать даже не совершенно точно переданный на бумаге образ. Он улыбается, он, понимает Стив наконец, флиртовал тогда. Всё впустую.

Рядом с ним — пустое место поменьше. Портрет Стива. Наверняка тоже сложенный в нагрудном кармане, кармане Баки, когда он сорвался с поезда. Когда Стив не удержал его.

Фото в лагере, когда они с Воющими сидели вокруг костра целый вечер, не желая идти спать, ещё немного, только полчаса, ещё только час. Сидели, пили, обменивались историями — те небольшие радости, что можно позволить себе на войне. Дернье опустошает в себя кружку того пойла, что сам же и выдавал за вино, Морита, застывает навсегда со слегка смазанной на фото улыбкой, хлопая по плечу Фэлсворта, Дум Дум глядит чуть мимо объектива, и его форма уже порядком помята, Джонс смотрит на огонь со странным, задумчивым выражением лица; оно, пожалуй, слишком знакомо Стиву. Он заставляет себя не смотреть. Рука Баки — как всегда, — обернута вокруг его собственных плеч, у Баки в пальцах зажата фляга со все тём же дешёвым вином, но он не выглядит разочарованным. Он выглядит счастливым. Как и сам Стив, рядом, по левую руку от него. На фронте слишком мало радостей, которые можешь позволить себе с чистой совестью. Позже той же ночью, пока все спали, сморённые алкоголем, они с Баки позволили себе очень многое.

Ещё одно фото — его Стив на секунду прикрывает ладонью. Самое ценное. Самое нужное. Его якорь, раньше притягивающий его к прошлому как к берегу, теперь — к возможности отыскать самое ценное оставшееся из того времени здесь, в двадцать первом веке. Он холодит ладонь как все те льды, в которых Стив провел больше полувека, как наверняка тот снег в Альпах, как каждая мысль о том, что с Баки делали эти семьдесят лет. Эта последняя мысль заставляет желудок Стива сжаться. Его тошнит, хоть его и не может тошнить. Он переворачивает снимок, — и ощущения отступают.

На фото за плечи обнимает Баки он сам, а Баки с беззаботной улыбкой и с за секунды до снимка поправленными волосами прикасается к нему, щекой к щеке, близко, слишком близко. Снимок на дешёвую камеру, выцветший, тоже со следами того, что его складывали много, много, слишком много раз. Стив смотрит себе в глаза, смотрит на то, насколько бездумно счастлив он был тогда. На обороте фото, на пожелтевшей фотобумаге, надпись — _Стиви_, несколько зачёркнутых слов, _дек. 1944_. Баки написал это. Баки же и зачеркнул. Однажды, когда заметил, что Стив носит снимок с собой. Он пытался объяснить, а Стив не хотел и не мог понять, пока не подумал о семье Баки. О его сёстрах, матери и отце. О том, что им придётся пережить, если чёртов снимок найдут, если состоится посмертный трибунал для них обоих, если Барнсам придётся уехать из Бруклина и из Нью-Йорка на какое-нибудь ранчо потому, что их сын _любил мужчину_. Тогда Баки вздохнул, но не возражал, и только добавил, _«Не забывай и про свою репутацию, Капитан. Они быстро выкинут из твоей истории меня, но никогда не простят этого тебе»._ Он добавил, _«Кроме того, я всегда могу сказать тебе эти слова сам. Это ведь куда лучше!»_.

Это лучше. _Было_ лучше.

Стиву есть и было всё равно. Если Америка не может принять то, что её Капитан был влюблён в своего друга, что ж, ей придётся обойтись без его образа в музеях.

Может быть, думал он, _он так живо помнит эти наивные мысли_, они забудут о нём после войны. Может быть, они с Баки смогут поддерживать легенду о лучших друзьях, которые прошли вместе Европу, _только_ лучших друзьях, может быть, они смогут поселиться вместе и просыпаться в одной постели под пение птиц.

О них обоих говорилось в материалах музейных выставок — Капитан Америка и его лучший друг Баки, единственный из Воющих, погибший в бою.

Они оба не дожили до конца войны.

Стив закрывает окно и ложится на кровать, на спину, смотря в потолок над ним. В ту ночь ему не снится ничего.

***

Следующей ночью он просыпается в три десять от смутного, сильного чувства прямо под кожей. Он чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд.

Окно закрыто — так же, как он оставил его вчера. Не на задвижку, но это и не нужно — он погнул раму так, сжав её, что теперь чтобы окно открылось, потребуется ураган или сила суперсолдата.

Стив поднимается, отключает бесполезный будильник и варит на кухне кофе, который не влияет на него совершенно никак, жарит себе яичницу, которая, разумеется, не может заполнить ту пустоту в нём, заполнить которую нужно больше всего.

Он говорит с собой как со взрослым, неглупым человеком, смотря, как лучи солнца теряются и дробятся, проникая через стекло небоскрёбов Манхэттена на горизонте.

Никто не может сказать, почему Баки спас его тогда. Никто не может сказать, вернётся ли он, вернётся ли в его жизнь, вернётся ли в _свою, чёрт возьми, собственную_.

Сейчас Стиву нужно всего лишь найти и спасти его. Найти и спасти.

Тогда ему нужно было просто его _держать_ — задание куда проще, и он не справился с ним.

Лёд должен тронуться, так или иначе. Возможно, ему придётся смириться с мыслью о том, что Баки не помнит. Возможно... Возможно, сейчас ему нужно просто убедиться что он в безопасности и _отпустить_.

Возможно, от этого будет так же больно, как тогда, когда он впервые отпустил его.

После завтрака Стив садится на нагретый утренним солнцем пол и складывает фото между страниц альбома, все, каждое, запрещая себе смотреть. Он прячет альбом в коробку, задвигает её под стол за другие.

Никаких взглядов с фотографий, взглядов давно уже мёртвых людей, никаких жалко стиснутых в ладони намертво обрывков давно уже ушедшей эпохи. Он поднимается на ноги, держась за спинку стула, и уходит в душ, оставляя фотографии собирать пыль через отверстия в коробке, оставляя их похоронненными в ней.

Всё, кроме одного-единственного фото.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Весь драббл начался с шутки из прекрасного твиттера @incorrectbucko:
> 
> [Пост-ЗС]
> 
> стив: когда тебя целуют во сне — это чистейшая форма любви
> 
> сэм: если только ты не один дома
> 
> стив, который часто оставляет окно в своей спальне открытым на случай, если баки захочет найти его и вернуться к нему: ОСОБЕННО если ты один дома


	8. с первого до последнего

солдат помнит Его, и зн**ЖЕЛАНИЕ**ает слова, хоть и не помнит их.

ему и не нужно помнить, чтобы знать, а Он всегда где-то рядом, на рассто**РЖАВЫЙ**янии протянутой руки, за завесой холода и давнего, долгого сна.

солдат не помнит, как его звали и не помнит, когда он перестал это знать.

Последние слова, после**СЕМНАДЦАТЬ**дние два слова — тот крюк, который подцепляет его под ребро и тащит к грани, к вспыхивающей за закрытыми веками, прямо в мозгу, бел**РАС_ВЕТ**изне, к пределу, за которым, если бы они не предусмотрели это, его зубы начали бы крошиться в пыль от давления челюстей. 

Остальные слова тоже выз**ПЕЧЬ**ывают воспоминания, но они — не больше чем дешёвые кольца и серьги в шкатулке украше**Д_ВЯТЬ**ний, тогда как ниже, под слоем синего бархата и двойным дном, скрывается настоящий жемчуг.

...Он ныряет за ним на самую ледяную, беспросветную глуб**ДОБ_ОСЕР__ЧН_Й**ину каждый раз…

...каждый раз, подцепив, его протаскивает по острым подводным камням, сдирая с ран едва заж**ВОЗВ_АЩЕНИЕН_РОД_НУ**ившую корку.

солдат держится — каждый раз, пытается держаться, но каждый раз не выдерживает. Он никогда не помнит и не слышит последних слов. Его глаза каждый раз закатываются, голова разрывается от боли и бьётся **ОДИН**, второй, третий, четвёртый…. последний раз о подголовник, сознание солдата выцветает в белый, почти спокойный, глубокий, почти свободный от боли, и в его голове остается только этот белый цвет. 

Он — и Солдат.


End file.
